Hope
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Amigo secreto UNC] Hope Flint levava uma vida pacata e sem ambição e não esperava que isso fosse mudar.


A família Flint era reservada.

Boatos percorriam o vilarejo sobre o relacionamento e a mudança conturbada de Marcus e Lucy.

Alguns diziam que ela era uma meretriz e que Marcus foi contra toda a família para casar-se com ela. Outros eram menos cruéis e diziam apenas que Lucy vinha de uma família pobre e os Flint por serem muito ricos não aceitaram aquele relacionamento.

Esses últimos chegaram um pouco mais próximos da realidade. Os avós de Hope não consideravam confiável uma moça que tivesse crescido em um orfanato, uma moça sem raízes, sem parentes, sem tradições, sem bens materiais.

Com tantos comentários, era compreensível o motivo pelo qual os Flint não desejavam manter relações com outras famílias do povoado de Hogsmeade.

Essa reserva também causava mais rumores.

Talvez estivessem fugindo dos Flint, talvez por terem saqueado algo da fortuna.

A filha do casal era maltratada? Pobre menina, quase não era vista.

Hope não suportava mais os olhares e cochichos. As pessoas não tinham nada melhor a fazer?

Hogsmeade era um lugar onde todos eram hipócritas. Iam às missas aos domingos e pecavam de segunda a sábado. Os maridos traíam suas esposas, muitas vezes as esposas também traíam seus maridos, os filhos experimentavam de tudo que era mais mundano, enquanto que as filhas eram mantidas quase que em cárcere privado. Afinal imagine o escândalo se alguma surgisse grávida!

Mas eram famílias perfeitas, moldadas como se fossem uma casa de bonecas, todas amigáveis pela frente e praticantes da boa vizinhança. Por trás só Deus sabia — e ai de quem mais soubesse.

Era difícil de se imaginar morando ali, criando laços. Até mesmo, e principalmente, a ideia de casar-se parecia absurda. Era apenas disso que as mulheres pareciam saber falar: casamento. As casadas falavam sobre suas vidas de casadas e as solteiras falavam sobre seus sonhos de casamento.

Uma vida pacata e sem ambição.  
A uma certa idade, Hope não pôde mais fingir que não existia, ela precisava sair de casa e suportar todos os comentários ácidos e maldosos.

Era perigoso caminhar pelas vielas sozinha, ou pelo menos era o que diziam. Então, sem que ela planejasse, estava sempre em companhia de Lily Evans.

Uma palavra sobre Lily Evans: Hope a considerava uma mulher à frente de seu tempo. Sempre haveria Lucindas e Marlenes, que eram bem mais do que "à frente de seus tempos", mas Lily era motivo de uma admiração silenciosa por parte dela. Conseguia conviver naquela rotina sem enlouquecer, sem deprimir-se, sem se deixar inquietar por conta de opiniões alheias — a opinião pública a condenava.

Havia uma paixão por trás de cada palavra. Ela sabia apreciar o simples cheiro do pão, a sensação da grama sob os seus pés indevidamente descalços e a brisa que trazia com o vento a chuva, que era suficiente para esvaziar as ruas em segundos.

Lily Evans era a vida em sua mais pura definição.

Era o tipo de pessoa que ficar por perto, mesmo que em silêncio, fazia bem ao espírito. Hope foi apenas uma das várias pessoas cativadas por sua essência.

— É aniversário de Petunia — lhe disse naquela manhã, um tanto quanto desanimada.

A relação entre as irmãs era péssima.

— Congratulações — disse por educação, enquanto observava a lombada dos livros.

Ela gostaria muito de participar do processo de criação de um livro. Não escrever, mas costurar as folhas, pintar a capa. Era o tipo de trabalho que uma mulher poderia fazer sem ser incomodada, mas somente se seus pais tivessem uma livraria, ou o seu marido.

— Sei que não gosta de reuniões — Lily comentou —, mas eu ficaria muito grata se pudesse ir.

Considerava a sua presença dispensável. Lucinda e Marlene certamente iriam, talvez Alice, Dorcas e Mary. Qualquer uma delas seria suficiente para distraí-la. Lhe disse isso.

— Não seja boba — ela respondeu — Venha, será agradável.

Se viu sem poder dizer "não", por mais que não pusesse expectativas naquele tipo de evento. Sentia uma leve curiosidade para descobrir se era igual aos livros que lia.

— Caso sinta-se desconfortável, peça ao senhor Evans para ter com o teletrofone e seu pai irá buscar-lhe — Lucy disse preocupada, ao vê-la já arrumada para sair.

— Não precisa se preocupar, mamãe — Hope respondeu, tentando acalmá-la — Às sete estarei do lado de fora...

— Não, não. Fique próxima de outras pessoas. À noite todos os gatos são pardos.

Imaginava que não seria difícil isso.

Não esperava que o encontro fosse íntimo, a região era pequena, então sempre as mesmas pessoas acabavam sendo convidadas. E como Petunia já tinha 19 anos, os seus progenitores já deviam ter pressão o suficiente para arrumarem-na um pretendente antes que ficasse mal falada.

Era quase natal, então naquele período muitos filhos que estudavam fora retornavam à cidade para passar o final de ano com a família. A oportunidade perfeita que a irmã mais velha de Lily esperava. Era a primeira vez que a via direito, geralmente estava cercada de amigas e desprezando os olhares masculinos nas ruas.

Bom, a etiqueta mandava que uma mulher desviasse o rosto de qualquer homem, mesmo que conhecido, a não ser que fosse inevitável.

Havia uma evidente segregação entre homens e mulheres. Os mais velhos junto aos mais novos estavam a um lado do enorme salão, enquanto as mulheres mais velhas raramente deixavam a sua posição ao lado das filhas para dirigirem-se aos maridos.

— Hope! — Lily a reconheceu, indo rapidamente em sua direção — Junte-se a nós!

Pegou na sua mão e puxou-a para perto de onde estava sentada com Lucinda, Marlene, Alice e Mary.

— Eu disse que ela viria — ela comentou a Marlene, sorrindo.

— É uma surpresa vê-la aqui — Lucinda disse.

— Quer beber algo? Sirva-se! Sinta-se à vontade! — Lily disse.

Elas estavam bebendo algo de uma cor verde clara e Hope não confiava no sorriso de Marlene, com certeza havia algo de álcool escondido ali.

Bem, as moças podiam se divertir um pouco também.

— Foi ideia da minha mãe — Lily confidenciou-a, assim que ela pegou uma taça para si.

— O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente — murmurou Alice.

— Você nunca foi a um jantar antes? — perguntou Marlene, curiosa.

Hope deu de ombros, nunca foi muito de socializar.

— Aquele rapaz não para de lhe lançar olhares, Lily — observou Mary.

A ruiva arregalou levemente os olhos para a amiga, como que pedindo que ela se calasse.

— Está assim desde que chegou — disse Alice, ignorando o seu aviso.

— Pobre Petunia, ter que competir com vosmecê... — comentou Marlene debochada, tomando mais um gole da estranha bebida verde.

— Não seja cruel — Lily repreendeu-a.

— O que tu pensas, Hope? — perguntou Lucinda, indicando levemente a direção de quem estavam falando.

Olhou discretamente para trás.

Era difícil de encontrar olhares que não estivessem dirigidos a jovem Evans, mas rapidamente compreendeu de quem estavam referindo-se.

— Lorde Potter? — perguntou apenas para confirmar.

— Cristo, ele é um lorde — exclamou Marlene, antes de receber uma reprimenda de todas as moças daquele pequeno círculo social, que evitavam receber mais atenção do que a devida.

— Ele certamente está dirigindo-lhe olhares — disse a Lily.

— Se tu não queres aproveitar-se desta situação, eu o farei — Lucinda intimou-a.

— O que querem que eu faça? — a ruiva perguntou, contrariada.

— Vá ter com ele! — sugeriu Alice.

— Eu não devo!

Hope devia confessar que aquela discussão era bem interessante de se observar.

— Não deve fazê-lo desacompanhada — ela lembrou-a — Eu lhe acompanho.

Lily parecia estar inclinada a sua sugestão, mas não teve tempo para decidir-se, pois ouviram o som de uma colher golpeando uma taça de cristal com suavidade.

— O jantar será servido! — a senhora Evans anunciou.

— Sinto muito, eu não tive participação na decisão dos lugares à mesa — disse Lily, antes de aproximar-se de sua família.

— Boa sorte, senhoritas — Alice pôs-se à frente — Conheci meu noivo assim.

Gostaria que pudesse sentar-se próxima às moças, a quem tinha maior intimidade, porém estavam todas intercaladas entre rapazes solteiros. Evidentemente os mais velhos viam aquela como uma excelente oportunidade para, além de noivar e comemorar o aniversário de Petunia, arrumar pretendentes a todas as convidadas solteiras.

Aquilo era tão embaraçoso.

Para a graça das amigas de Lily, a sua posição na mesa foi justamente ao lado de quem estava tentando escapar durante a recepção. Ela lançou um olhar irritado para Marlene, que parecia controlar-se para não gargalhar, sentada ao outro lado de Lorde Potter.

Toda aquela pompa era incômoda para quem não estava acostumada.

A sua sorte é que tinha aprendido a etiqueta com seu pai — era incomum na sociedade ser o pai a ensinar a sua filha.

O homem à sua direita quebrou as normas da etiqueta ao dirigir-se a ela, em vez da mulher ao seu outro lado.

— Charles Wilkes, encantado em conhecê-la — ele estendeu a mão para que ela pusesse a sua mão por cima.

Ela não pôs.

— O que está pensando do jantar? — Wilkes recolheu a mão ignorada.

— Mal frequentado — retrucou ácida.

Um outro rapaz soltou uma risada anasalada tão discreta que ela não teria percebido se não estivesse sentada ao seu lado.

O loiro pareceu irritado o suficiente para virar-se para falar com a moça à sua direita, como deveria ter feito desde o início.

— Se quiser fingir uma conversação para evitar estranhamentos e falácias — disse o homem.

Ele tinha cabelos escuros lisos e um nariz curvado para baixo.

Agora que o jantar tinha sido iniciado, os possíveis pretendentes de Lily tinham distraído-se com outras moças, porém ele continuava a observá-la conversar com o Lorde Potter.

— Eu não vejo o porquê do silêncio causar estranhamento — respondeu Hope — As refeições são para nos alimentarmos e não devemos ter uns com os outros enquanto mastigamos.

Como para demonstrar o seu ponto, deu uma garfada na comida e a pôs na boca.

— As pessoas têm um ponto de vista diferenciado — ele disse — Creem que é mais agradável tratar de negócios bem alimentados. Não é mais agradável assim?

— Então é disso que se trata? Negócios? — Hope retrucou.

O senhor Evans levantou-se de seu lugar, chamando a atenção de todos.

Ela fingiu prestar atenção em seu discurso que agradecia a presença de todos, falava sobre as suas filhas e oferecia um brinde aos 19 anos de Petunia. Ergueu a sua taça de água, apesar de ter uma de vinho como todos os outros.

— Gosto de saber o nome das pessoas com quem estou conversando — ele disse.

Ponderou por alguns segundos.

— Hope Flint — respondeu por fim.

Ele meneou com a cabeça.

— Severus Snape.

Eles não conversaram pelo restante do jantar.

— A sua companhia é muito... agradável — Lily fez-se de desentendida.

— Só agradável? — Marlene pressionou-a — Estiveram conversando o jantar inteiro.

Era verdade.

A senhora Evans tinha até lançado um olhar repreensor a filha, já que não era suposto que uma conversa entre um homem e uma mulher fosse tão animada, principalmente em um evento formal como um jantar.

— Lorde Potter é muito educado e cavalheiro — ela continuou desviando do assunto.

Estavam passeando pelos jardins dos fundos da Portmour Estate.

Todas as residências tinham um nome, por mais humildes que fossem, e não era diferente com a propriedade dos Evans.

— Gostastes dele? — perguntou Alice, perspicaz.

— Talvez — Lily respondeu, misteriosa.

— Opções lhe restam de sobra — comentou Lucinda, um tanto invejosa.

— Dorcas não pôde vir? — Hope resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Lady Meadowes está de cama — suspirou Lily — Estendi meu convite a Emmeline também, mas não sei o porquê de sua ausência.

— Cuidado, senhoritas, estamos sendo observadas — Marlene alertou-as.  
Snape observava Lily, fumando bastante afastado de onde elas caminhavam.

— Ele gosta de você, Lily — comentou Hope, observando algumas roseiras.

— Eu nem o conheço — ela respondeu, indiferente.

— Snape não era...

Antes que Marlene pudesse completar a sua pergunta, Lily a interrompeu.

— O que acham de fazermos alguns arranjos com flores? — sugeriu — Eu fazia isso quando criança.

— Nós nunca deixamos de ser tratadas como crianças mesmo — Lucinda deu de ombros para a sua sugestão.

Aquela era uma verdade.

Crianças eram tratadas como uma propriedade dos seus progenitores, e elas enquanto jovens eram tratadas da mesma maneira.

Enquanto fumasse, Snape não poderia aproximar-se delas — era evidentemente a sua escusa para observar Lily sem parecer um perseguidor — e nem elas poderiam aproximar-se dele.

Quando aproximava-se das sete da noite, Hope despediu-se dos anfitriões e das mulheres com que esbarrou no caminho e foi para o lado de fora aguardar a vinda de seu pai.

— Necessito de sua ajuda, senhorita Flint.

Ela assustou-se com a chegada silenciosa de Snape.

— Senhor Snape, não é apropriado termos um com o outro a sós — repreendeu-o.

— Não irei demorar-me, ninguém perceberá a minha ausência — ele disse — Necessito de sua ajuda.

— Para aproximar-se de Lily?

O seu pai chegou pontualmente às sete da noite, antes que Snape pudesse retornar para a casa.

— Hope, vamos!

Ela não ousou dirigir um olhar ao homem ao seu lado, ciente de como o seu pai estava frustrado com ela.

— O que sua mãe lhe disse? — ele repreendeu-a — Não deveria ficar a sós enquanto me aguardava.

— Eu sinto muito, papai — disse, enquanto subia ao seu lado na charrete.

O seu mau humor permaneceu pelo resto da noite.

Mamãe bateu na porta quando ela estava arrumando-se para dormir.

— Como foi? — ela perguntou.

— Não ouvistes papai dizer? Eu tive com um homem a sós — não pôde evitar revirar os olhos.

— Ignore seu pai, ele está estressado por causa do trabalho — disse Lucy, tentando fazê-la esquecer do assunto — Contudo, ele tem razão de estar preocupado contigo.

— Ele me pediu ajuda para que eu o apresentasse a uma amiga — ela disse — Foi apenas isso.

— Está bem, acredito em ti. Agora... Pode me contar como foi?

Cedeu, contando tudo o que tinha acontecido no jantar.

Na manhã seguinte, retornou à rotina.

— Mas será possível? — Lily resmungou consigo, enquanto observava de perto as maçãs da quitanda.

— O que há de errado? — Hope estranhou, já que ela nunca aparentava estar tão estressada.

— Aquele senhor está me observando.

Ela procurou ao redor, apesar de o certo ser ignorar e seus olhos encontraram os de Snape.

— Ele está interessado em ti, já lhe disse isto — disse Hope, tentando fingir normalidade.

— É assustador — Lily retrucou — Ele irá procurar ter comigo em qualquer lugar que eu for?

— Perdão pela indiscrição, porém eu não pude deixar de notar que Marlene tinha algo a nos contar no jardim — ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— O senhor Snape foi meu vizinho. Éramos amigos quando crianças, e então ele mudou-se. Nunca mais nos vimos. É só isso.

Não ousou continuar o assunto, pois Lily estava muito aborrecida.

— Irei ter com ele — Hope anunciou.

— Por quê? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Para que a deixe em paz.

E ela foi desacompanhada em direção ao homem, ignorando completamente o que as pessoas poderiam dizer, elas já diziam o tempo inteiro.

— Bom dia, senhorita... — ele procurou estender a sua mão para cumprimentá-la.

De acordo com a etiqueta, buscando a sua mão mais distante do corpo, porém ela afastou-a antes que pudesse.

— Precisa ir embora — disse firme.

— O quê? — Snape mostrou confusão.

— Está deixando Lily muito aborrecida com sua presença. Eu não sei o que houve entre vós, mas é melhor que se vá.

Ele ficou impassível, escondendo os seus sentimentos à perfeição.

— Preciso ter com ela...

— Não terá.

— Ela precisa saber sobre o Lorde Potter.

Hope levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Maledicências? É desta maneira que procura pedir a sua mão? — ela perguntou e completou antes que ele pudesse protestar — Oh vamos, vossas intenções são cristalinas. Conheço Lily o suficiente para saber que não há uma maneira de isto terminar em bons termos. Poupe-a de mais aborrecimentos, senhor Snape, e não procure-a mais.

Então virou as costas e foi até onde Lily estava.

— Vamos, as maçãs estão putrefatas — a ruiva disse.

Não era verdade.

— O que ele disse? — ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos de caminhada.

— Que precisa contar-lhe algo sobre Lorde Potter — Hope respondeu.

Ela soltou uma risada anasalada.

— Patético — disse.

Manteve o seu olhar fixo no caminho de terra.

Não gostaria de tropeçar por causa de alguma pedra.

— Acha que ele desistirá de mim? — Lily parecia angustiada.

— Senhor Snape? — perguntou para confirmar — Bem, eu espero que sim. Acho muita petulância continuar procurando-lhe depois de pedi-lo para que pare. Talvez seja caso de ter com o seu pai, ou mesmo com o Lorde Potter...

— Não, eu não irei ter com ninguém — ela recusou — Quero esquecer esse assunto.

— Como quiser. A propósito, como ficou o arranjo de sua irmã?

Lily respirou fundo, parecendo sofrer profundamente com o que diria a seguir.

— Lorde Vernon Dursley propôs aos meus pais. Petunia está radiante. Eu, se estivesse em sua posição, não poderia dizer o mesmo.

— Petunia sempre quis um lorde — comentou Hope — Pense pelo lado positivo, poderá livrar-se de sua irmã por algum tempo.

— E logo depois serei eu.

— Tu não estás exatamente de mãos atadas.

Lily mostrou-lhe um sorriso conspirador, mas pôs o dedo à frente de sua boca.

Deu-lhe uma piscadela, antes de abrir o portão que rodeava a sua moradia.  
Não muito tempo depois, o noivado de Lily com o Lorde Potter foi anunciado. Hope foi a alguns jantares e reuniões mais íntimas, convidada por Marlene, Mary e Alice, em alguns o senhor Snape também estava — Lily nunca estava nesses jantares —, mas não voltou a ter com ele.

Ele não retornou a aborrecer Lily, mas era possível flagrá-lo observando-a à distância diversas vezes, sempre incomodado ao vê-la junto de seu noivo.

Mesmo que fossem poucas as vezes em que o viu, foi o suficiente para aborrecer a si própria. Não compreendia o porquê, mas a aborrecia ver uma pessoa presa a alguém que já seguiu em frente havia muito. Gostaria de ter com ele, de convencê-lo de que encontraria alguém, mas não o conhecia bem o suficiente e não encontraria as palavras.

As coisas seguiram assim até o jantar de noivado de Lily.

Aparentemente Lorde Potter tinha suas desavenças com o senhor Snape, pois incomodou-se profundamente ao vê-lo invadir Patterleigh Manor. Viu os dois trocarem palavras rudes à distância antes que Lily interviesse, dissesse algo ao noivo e saísse até a porta de entrada acompanhada de Snape.

Lorde Potter pretendeu não aparentar a sua preocupação, embora dirigisse olhares constantemente às portas, aguardando o retorno de sua noiva.

Hope não considerava justa aquela situação.

— O que há de errado contigo? — Lily perguntou a ela mais tarde, ao vê-la séria.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou — Por que foi ter com Snape no seu jantar de noivado? Não considero essa atitude justa, nem com ele nem com Lorde Potter.

— Eu precisava pôr um ponto final nessa história, estive ignorando-o desde seu retorno a Hogsmeade. Precisava olhar em seus olhos e obrigá-lo a ir embora.

— Ele estará partindo rumo a Londres?

Ela deu de ombros, tomando um generoso gole de sua taça de água.

— Ele não me contou qual seria o seu destino — disse por fim, ao perceber que ainda aguardava por uma resposta — Talvez esteja considerando suas opções. Por que isso te interessa?

A pergunta tinha surgido tão brusca que Hope precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor.

— Envolvi-me nesta situação, como se estivesse entre as páginas de um livro — ela respondeu — Gostaria de saber o desfecho.

— Também gostaria.

Perdeu o horário na manhã seguinte.

Arrumou-se às pressas sem nem pedir ajuda à sua mãe e, quando estava descendo as escadas, viu seu pai despedir-se de Snape às portas de casa.

— Hope, não a vi — Marcus surpreendeu-se, após fechar a porta — Pensei que já tivesse saído.

— Não acordei a tempo — ela explicou — O que o senhor Snape estava fazendo aqui?

Seu pai pareceu ficar sem palavras.

— Ele... Bem... — enrolou-se — Lucy, venha aqui um pouco!

Quando ele não tinha coragem para contá-la, podia considerar que era um assunto sério.

— O que está acontecendo, mamãe? — Hope perguntou.

— Senhor Snape estava conversando com o seu pai sobre... — ela hesitou, já conhecedora do humor de sua filha — Matrimônio. Hope, espere!

Ela saiu pela porta assim que sua mãe disse aquela palavra.

Evidentemente Lily não a esperaria na feira por tanto tempo, então dirigiu-se diretamente à sua casa.

— O que disse a Snape? — desprezou os cumprimentos, indo direto ao ponto, assim que encontrou-a — O que disse a ele ontem?

Lily era inteligente o suficiente.

— Disse que deveria procurar a própria felicidade, que estava desperdiçando seu tempo comigo quando tinha pessoas próximas interessadas — ela respondeu.

— Interessada? — repetiu, indignada.

— Ah! Estamos na negação?

— Não tinha o direito. Sequer me questionou...

Ela deixou a tesoura de jardinagem no chão, era o seu segundo hobby.

— A solução é bem clara, embora — disse — Se está desconfortável, é só ter com seu pai e recusar.

— Não posso fazer isso — disse Hope.

— O seu pai abandonou a família para ficar com sua mãe por amor. Creio que ele irá compreendê-la se quiser fazer o mesmo.

Virou as costas e saiu, sem saber o que responder.

Aquela situação toda era muito complicada. Ela deveria aceitar? Deveria recusar? Por que Snape tinha decidido que a pessoa próxima a quem Lily se referia era ela? Por que ele a escutou? Pensava que eram semelhantes o suficiente e isso bastaria?

Em que momento a sua vida tinha deixado de ser tão pacata?

Precisava ter com ele, mas não se sentiria confortável com outras pessoas escutando sua conversa. Suas opções eram chamá-lo pelo teletrofone ou escrever uma carta. Apesar da licença poética, a sua vida não era um romance e ela gostaria de olhar nos olhos dele. Por isso, agiu precipitadamente e com imprudência.

— Senhorita Flint — Snape reconheceu-a horas depois em frente à sua casa.

Sabia que ele trabalhava mais em casa do que fora dela. Hogsmeade não era tão grande para ter empresas operando na região.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — ele perguntou.

— O que planeja com esta proposta, senhor Snape? — ela estreitou os olhos.

— Esta é uma pergunta vaga a qual, devo confessar, não sei o que responder.

— Por que eu?

Ele encostou-se ao portão da casa, observando a movimentação na rua.

— Eu a conheço — respondeu simplesmente.

— Conversamos uma vez — o recordou.

— És uma dama de poucas palavras.

Continuava sem fazer sentido.

— Eu não sou como a Lily — ela disse — Não correspondo às suas expectativas.

— Não ouse supor — ele pareceu aborrecido à menção da ruiva — Sei que não são a mesma pessoa. É isto o que pensas de mim, senhorita Flint?

— Perdão, senhor Snape. Poderia fazer a gentileza de instruir-me em relação ao que devo pensar quando surge na residência de meus pais para pedir minha mão? Sem nem antes ter comigo?

Ele destrancou o portão.

— Entre.

— Já estou de saída.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, ele segurou o seu pulso.

— Não posso passar o resto de minha vida pensando em uma mulher comprometida — disse Snape — A senhorita possui qualidades as quais admiro. Acho improvável que alguma dessas moças aceite a minha mais profunda sinceridade em relação aos meus sentimentos.

Ela concordava com esse raciocínio.

— Não pretendo criar ilusões. Não tenho sentimentos em relação a senhorita além do respeito mútuo. Evidentemente compreenderei caso não se sinta confortável com essa situação, mas caso queira reconsiderar... Eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que dê certo.

Então ele soltou o seu pulso.

— Isto foi uma conversa — não pôde evitar alfinetá-lo — Pensarei sobre isso.

Não esqueceria daquelas palavras facilmente.

Não diria que tinha sido uma decisão fácil a ser tomada. Vivia em uma época em que ser solteira não era uma opção, mesmo ser deserdada de sua família e fugir com um amor juvenil era considerado menos escandaloso e desonroso.

Várias coisas poderiam dar errado. Muito provavelmente as coisas dariam errado. Não que imaginasse que existia amor à primeira vista, mas um casamento construído a base de respeito não era o mesmo que um casamento com amor, como era o de seus pais. Quantos casais em Hogsmeade poderia diferenciar? Os Evans eram casamento de respeito ou de amor? Definição estranha tinha fundado.

O noivado não foi imediato, mas mesmo assim a experiência de conviverem diariamente era estranha. Era como viver sob o mesmo teto de um desconhecido, o que renegava os sentimentos que tinha desenvolvido secretamente, que somente Lily tinha sido capaz de perceber.

Hesitou em declarar "eu te amo" quando despedia-se do marido durante a manhã. E quando o fez, agiu naturalmente como se fosse o simples papel de uma esposa a se cumprir.

— Bom trabalho — desejou-o naquela manhã, como todos os dias.

Estava vivendo na rotina, mas não considerava a sua vida pacata. Estava casada com um homem que a surpreendia mais todos os dias. Gostava de um mistério, não podia negar este traço de personalidade.

Severus — ele tinha demonstrado grande descontentamento quando ela o chamava de "senhor Snape", o que fazia com que precisasse controlar o riso — a beijou como fazia todas as manhãs. Ele cumpria o que tinha prometido, estava se esforçando ao máximo para dar certo. Hope quase sentia que eram um casal normal.

— Eu te amo.

As palavras fizeram o coração dela quase parar, o que era totalmente figurado.

Severus saiu em direção à porta de casa no mesmo instante com naturalidade, quase como ela tinha feito da primeira vez.

Talvez fosse um ato falho.

Talvez ele sequer tinha percebido o que tinha dito.

Tentou não iludir-se, mas sentiu as bochechas corarem e um sorriso incontrolável surgir em seu rosto.

Ela era patética quando se tratava de Severus Snape.

Durante todo o dia perguntou-se como deveria agir durante a noite, quando ele chegasse em casa.

Por fim decidiu agir com naturalidade, como se não tivesse percebido o seu deslize, mas isso foi por água abaixo quando ele cumprimentou-a com um beijo. Os seus beijos geralmente eram um rápido e leve tocar de lábios, nunca tinham passado disso. Não sabia se tinha sido culpa sua ou dele, ou de ambos, mas foi mais do que um tocar de lábios.

Aquela noite foi diferente de todas as outras.

Ela soube que o "eu te amo" não tinha sido acidental.


End file.
